Facility Traps
There are several security precautions you must take if you do not want to get blasted by the security. Here we will note what they are and how to counter them. Although you can disable these traps with a level 3 key card. Tripwire(s) Tripwires can be found throughout the facility and tend to be somewhat difficult to notice if the player is not aware. If the player steps on a tripwire, they will die to the explosion. This encourages cautious behavior moving throughout the facility as to not accidentally hit a trap. If you happen to find one, you can disarm the trap by jumping over the wire and clicking it or using your camera and clicking it. Turrets Turrets are another form of defense the facility has to make sure you don't survive. Turrets are hostile to any players in range and can swiftly kill a player. Some are concealed until the player gets in radius of the turret. Your best bet is to disable security, avoid it, or shoot it. The ceiling turret at the catwalk (Between wings A and B) has a motion sensor to detect players, there's no way to avoid it except deactivating the security systems using a level 3 keycard or shooting it with a weapon. # Trivia The laser hallway trap is a reference and near replica to the 2002 Resident Evil Movie laser hallway scene. Strategies Wing B Turret It is indeed a serious obstacle for the facility ending, knowing it is positioned in the corner of the hallway making it very hard to shoot. But worry do not it's actually very simple, you can deactivate the security systems OR take it out with a Combat Shotgun or DB in 2 shots. You can actually shoot it through the wall. You have to be very close to the turret but not in fire range, then rotate your camera so you can see it. Then you just simply fire at it. Junction Turret This one is a obstacle too, but very easy to deal with as it can't see you from far away. A Scoped Rifle can take it out. But if you don't have one, you shouldn't give up. This one is really easy too! You can get under the bridge at the Junction Section, the turret will not see you if you are under it. If you successfully get under it, you can approach it with any type of gun (don't try with scoped from that close!) Then if you are fast enough, you can take it out before it shoots you. Yes, you will probably die trying to get under the bridge, but it's worth the risk isn't it? Hidden Wall Turret This turret is situated in the long hallway in the facility, and it's hidden in a wall as shown above in the image. You may say there is no turret there, BUT, if you walk in the hallway you'll trigger the sensors, resulting in the wall to lift up showing the turret it has, that'll shoot you to death in seconds. The only way to get rid of it it's to deactivate the security systems, but this one is very simple too. In the long hallway, hug the wall and walk along it until you get to the other side, the sensors won't detect you! Hope I helped you -itzyaboiicakeo